love_autopsy_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200213-history
X-Women 3: Supernova
''X-WOMEN 3: Supernova ''is an upcoming Filipino musical supehero film based on Marvel Comics superhero team X-Men produced by Love Autopsy Pictures and distributed by Gray Knight Digital. It is a sequel to X-Women 2 and the seventh and final installment of Love Autopsy Universe (LAU). The film is directed by Gray Knight with a screenplay by Knight himself and features an ensemble cast including Jewel Barco, Jane Sauquillo, Gray Knight , Arjhei Javier, Lianne Sauquillo, Jade Cho, Xyriel Sauquillo, Aries Abiad, and Shane Gaviola. The film is loosely based on Marvel Comic's storyline "Days of Future Past" and follows three different time periods when the fallen Gardania's Princess Squad must be assembled to stop Sentinels and save the mutant and human race from extinction. Disney's musical films High School Musical, Camp Rock and Lemonade Mouth ''inspired the music, choreography and tone of the film. The film was announced by Knight in May 2015 as ''Princess Apocalypse with Knight, Barco and Sauquillo attach to develop the story about Apocalypse and his horsemen but creative differences between the majority of the cast cause the changes of the entire storyline with Filming began in December 24 2014 in Skyranch Tagaytay to accommodate the individual cast schedule. Cast *Jewel Barco as Princes Sharpay *Jane Sauquillo as Princess Gabriella *Gray Knight as Prince Ryan/Rogue *Lianne Sauquillo as Princess Kelsi *Jade Cho as Princess Genevieve/Psylocke *Charmaine Gaviola as Princess Shane *Marnelli Tapia as Nellie *Lina Sauquillo as Headmistress Minchin *Xyriel Sauquillo as Princess Erika/Jubilee *Lyka Ancero as Princess Lacey *RJ Manipol as Kristoff/Magneto *Ibs Sauquillo as Miss Amelia *Myrna Esquilona as Chrysanthe *Aries Abiad as Angel *Myra Nobleza as Mhaira *Lina Campbell as Queen Lucy *Billy Barco as Logan *Missy Sanarez as Princess Anna *Ivy Sauquillo as Princess Hadley *Ahnther Sauquillo as Princess Isla *Solly Sauquillo as Ate Sollie *Aaron Barco as Aaron *Genemar Barco as Beast Production Development The film was announced by Gray Knight in May 17 2015 via Instagram with a working title of Princess: Apocalypse. In the same month, Knight announced his return as the director, writer and producer while Jewel Barco and Jane Sauquillo were attach as executive producers for the film. Writing Knight envisioned the film that will introduce Apocalypse as the main villain of the film as well as his four hoursemen that based on Apocalypse storyline in Marvel Comics. Casting In May 2015, casting for Princess Apocalypse began. In May 22, Knight confirmed in Instagram that Jewel Barco, Jane Sauquillo and Lianne Sauquillo will reprise their roles in the film as Sharpay, Gabriella and Kelsi. On the same day, Knight confirmed that Martin Manipol would portray Apocalypse. In May 25, Lina Sauquillo, Ibs Sauquillo, Jade Cho and Billy Barco will reprise their roles as Headmistress Minchin, Miss Amelia, Genevieve and Billy. In November 25 2015, Gray Knight announced in Facebook that Iceman actors Charmaine Gaviola, Aries Abiad and Myra Nobleza join the cast while Arjhei Javier will reprise his role as Iceman in the final part of the two part finale. Filming Principal Photography commenced on December 24 2014 in Skyranch Tagaytay City. In May 15 2016, the first-unit production of the film wrapped. Category:List of Love Autopsy Cinematic Universe Films Category:Filipino Fantasy Film Category:Filipino Web Television Film